


Enchanted

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Submits to the Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known (Good Omens), Drabble, Happy Ending, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, March Flash Fiction, Reflection, Wordcount: 100, these tags make this sound much heavier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Not disenchanted with me yet?” Crowley quips.He’s teasing, mostly, but Aziraphale frowns. “Certainly not. You’reyou.”Crowley contemplates that.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Enchanted

Six millennia, they’ve known each other.

“Not disenchanted with me yet?” Crowley quips.

He’s teasing, mostly, but Aziraphale frowns. “Certainly not. You’re  _ you.” _

Crowley contemplates that.

~ ~ ~

Being  _ him _ isn’t usually a positive. He’s always assumed something of  _ him _ would eventually turn Aziraphale away, disgusted.

Yet, on consideration…

There are details, anecdotes Aziraphale might not have heard.

But the important things, that make Crowley  _ him? _

Demonic nature, angelic heritage, serpentine instincts, human interests, sharp edges, soft core…

Aziraphale has known these things a long time. And here he still is.

It’s beyond miraculous. But apparently, this enchantment is here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I would be enchanted to hear from you if you feel like leaving a comment. :-) Thank you for reading!


End file.
